


Say My Name

by Roxstarpony



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bar, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Samifer - Freeform, Series, singer!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxstarpony/pseuds/Roxstarpony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be a series of chapters in which Castiel meets Dean singing at a sorta shady bar in Chicago and they fall for each other. I guess we'll see where it goes from there cause I haven't written that much yet. I'm gonna do my best to post often so stay tuned. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Cas! It'll be fun!" Meg exclaims, tugging on his arm. Cas plants his feet and crosses his arms, ripping his wrist out of her grasp. "I just don't see why we have to go with them." He growls, glowering at the floor. Meg sighs and runs her hand over her face, stepping closer. "Listen, I know it's hard for you to be around them after everything that's happened," She says soothingly, wrapping her arms around his waist. "But the reason they invited us out tonight was to try and make it up to you. They're trying really hard and-" "Make it up to me?!" Cas explodes, pushing Meg away and pacing a circle. "Make it up to me?! Like they broke my favorite mug or scratched my car?! Make it up to me?! You know what they--what he did! That's not something you can just fix by getting me drunk and saying you're sorry!" Cas breathes heavily, shoving his fingers through his hair as he paces around the entryway. Meg steps in front of him, putting her hands on his hips. "Hey, hey. Calm down. Hey, it's okay." She whispers. He stares at her for a moment, anger, then sorrow, then defeat playing across his face. "Listen, I know what happened was awful and unforgivable. I know that. But what would you have them do? What could they possibly do to fix this? Okay? They're doing the best they can. Just give them a chance. It won't fix anything, perhaps, but at least let them try." She says, smiling reassuringly. He is silent, his face blank. Then he takes one swift step to her and buries his face in her neck, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She pats his back and whispers to him soothingly, until he steps back a bit to look into her eyes. "You're right," He says, kissing her softly. "You're always right." He whispers, kissing her again. "What would I ever do without you?" "Crash and burn." She laughs, taking his hand and leading him out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas pauses abruptly outside the door of a shady bar in downtown Chicago, eyes locked on two figures just beyond the glass. Soiled raindrops patter softly onto his coat from a rip in the awning overhead, and one lands on the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. He quickly swipes it away, grumbling. "They couldn't even pick a decent restaurant?" He mutters, gesturing to the peeling paint and wrinkling his nose. "They have good music." Meg shrugs, pulling the door open. Cas takes a deep breath and steps over the threshold, gaze still centered on the familiar forms. One figure smiles and waves timidly, her red hair falling over her eyes. The other figure, a man, turns, grinning broadly and rushing over to meet him. "Hey bro!" He exclaims, pulling Cas into a hug. "Gabriel." Cas says stiffly, arms rigid and unresponsive to his brother's embrace. Gabriel steps back awkwardly and stuffs his hands into his pockets. "It's good to see you." Cas doesn't respond, he just stares. "Right." Gabriel says, his face falling. He's quiet for a moment before turning to Meg and throwing his arms around her. They exchange greetings, but Cas can't hear them, for he is focused on the shy redhead approaching. "Hey Cas," She mumbles, staring at the floor. "It's been a while." "Yeah." He grunts, staring out the window. There are a few moments of awkward silence between them. "Listen Cas I--" "Anna stop. There's nothing you can say. Let's just get through tonight. Have a couple beers, pretend everything's okay. And then I don't ever want to hear from either of you ever again." He glares into her eyes, and she drops her gaze, nodding sadly. "Okay, let's get this show on the road!" Gabriel suddenly shouts, grabbing Anna's hand and pulling her to their table. Cas starts after them, lacing his fingers through Meg's and silently praying that he can make it through the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas is on his sixth beer before he starts loosening up. Most of the evening had been Gabriel's over eager attempts at filling the awkward silence, and Meg shooting worried glances at Cas, who had been quietly glowering at the floor. But now, Cas begins to feel a bit of a buzz, and starts to babble. "...I mean, I don't exactly blame you for what happened," he slurs, throwing his arm around Gabriel. "I mean I do, cause what you did was super fucked up bro...I mean seriously, you trashed our relationship. And our relationship." He says, gesturing to Anna with a half empty beer bottle. "But like, I can't really blame you. Cause I mean seriously, just look at her." He blathers, flinging his arms toward Anna, knocking several beers to the floor. "Shit, sorry man." He mumbles, as Meg begins to push him toward the door. "Ok buddy," she says, grabbing his elbow to steady him. "Let's go outside, let you sober up a bit."   
The cool night air hits him like a punch in the face. He stumbles onto the sidewalk, barely catching himself on a nearby trash can. A few passerby shoot him a look of disgust and he waves them off, pacing over to the brick front of the bar and sliding down onto the pavement. "I'm gonna grab you a coffee at the joint around the corner, okay?" Meg asks, though it was more of an order. "You stay right there." Cas nods tiredly, leaning his head back against the bricks.  
Several silent moments go by, before a man appears from the alley. He stops, taking a drag from his cigarette, and turns to look at Cas. He cocks his head and blows out a puff of smoke, which catches the light of the street lamp behind him in such a way that it almost looks like a halo above his head. He walks over and slides down next to Cas, taking another drag on his cigarette and leaning his head back before murmuring, "Rough night?" In such a deep, rough voice that any sort of half drunken response immediately flew from Cas' head. Several long seconds drag by before Cas can manage a weak "yeah" in response. What was going on? Cas doesn't even like men. At least, he thinks he doesn't. And anyway, who is this guy? Cas doesn't know what to say next and he's so self conscious and awkward that he just suddenly blurts, "So you smoke?" "Nah, that shit'll kill ya." The man says, taking another long drag. "This is an electric. Just vapor, nothin bad." "So what's the point?" Cas asks, trying to catch a glimpse of the man's face. The damn street lamp casts a shadow so that Cas has no idea of whom he is speaking with. "Gives me something to do." The man shrugs, blowing out another cloud of smoke. "Also, keeps people from talking to me most of the time." He grins, finally turning to face Cas.   
Cas inhales sharply. Dear god the man is...beautiful. There's no other way to describe him. Brilliant green eyes stare out from a frame of gold lashes. Light freckles accentuate a sculpted nose and perfect cheekbones, full, luscious lips turn up in a devious smile. Cas is suddenly aware that he is in the presence of a god. Certainly Cas isn't bad looking by any standards. In fact, his deep blue eyes and unruly dark hair make him incredibly attractive. But he can't help but stare at the sheer rugged beauty of the man before him. God, what was he thinking? This is a dude, for Christ sakes! He stares at the pavement between his knees, suddenly self conscious. "The name's Dean." The man says, turning to look up at the sky. "Cas." Cas mumbles, not daring to look at the man again, for fear of staring. "Well, Cas, I ought to be going, seeing as how your lady friend is returning," Dean says, heaving himself to his feet and dusting himself off. "See ya around." He shoves the cigarette back between his lips and gives a half wave, before disappearing back into the alley. "See ya." Cas mumbles, long after Dean had gone.  
"Who was that?" Meg asks, lowering herself to the sidewalk beside Cas and handing him a coffee. "Dean." Cas replies, taking a sip. "You know him?" Meg inquires. "Nope." Cas answers, too drunk or too deep in thought to manage more than one word answers. "Oh." Meg says, shrugging and turning to stare at the coffee cup in her hands.  
Soon Cas finishes his coffee and his buzz starts to wear off, and all he wants is for the night to be over to he can go home and sleep this whole thing off. "Ready go back in?" Meg asks, helping him to his feet. "Do we have to?" He asks, rubbing his temples. He's already beginning to feel a hangover starting in. "Yes." She says firmly, grabbing his elbow. "You made a bit of a scene in there and now you have to clean it up." "Whatever." Cas says, shuffling to the door. "Let's just get this over with."


	4. Chapter 4

Nobody at the table had spoken for several minutes after Cas had made his awkward and slightly slurred apology, and he is beginning to get incredibly uncomfortable. He shifts his weight and stares at the dirty floorboards, his neck getting hot from under the stares of his companions. He opens his mouth to excuse himself when Gabriel finishes his beer, slams it onto the table and wraps him in a tight hug. "S'all good, bro." He says into Cas' shoulder, patting him on the back. "Everything you said was true, and I can only hope that one day you'll be able to forgive me. But for right now, let's get some shots, huh?" He exclaims, gesturing to a waitress. Everyone at the table groans good naturedly, and Cas sighs with relief.  
Cas has been drifting in and out of the conversation at his table for a while now, sometimes listening to the music only to hear his name and be pulled back into the steady chatter. He's in the middle of absentmindedly nodding along with one of Gabriel's rants when he hears a familiar voice. Low and rough and impossible to ignore.  
"Say my name,  
Say my name,  
Though all the syllables sound the same."  
Cas stiffens and looks slowly to the stage, where bands had been trickling in and out all night.  
Dean. Dean is up there, eyes closed and lost in his music; lips pressed to the microphone and fingers strumming a weathered guitar. His voice echoes in Cas' ears, more perfect than anything he'd heard before, full of longing and regret and, somehow, promise. Dean opens his eyes and finds Cas in the crowd, and suddenly the song seems meant only for him.  
"Say my name,  
Say my name,  
I just wanna hear you say my name."  
Cas feels like the air has been punched out of him, all he can do is mouth the word, "Dean". The corners of Dean's mouth turn up in a triumphant smile and he closes his eyes again, his deep voice ringing throughout the bar.


End file.
